When biking, it is often desirable for the bike or rider to be fitted with a flashlight providing visibility for the rider. It may also be desirable for the bike or rider to be fitted with a safety light to enable other riders and drivers of motor vehicles to see the bike and/or its rider. Unfortunately, known systems are often bulky and/or do not adequately function as both a flash and safety light. Miniature personal LED lighting devices are also known (e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 8,867,340 incorporated herein by this reference). Some, however, do not provide enough illumination to serve as a flashlight.